


a wonderful accident

by wolflegend



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend





	a wonderful accident

Well, this was a predicament. It seemed Dia had overheard something he wasn't supposed to have been hearing at all. He had simply been passing through the commons of Chaldea, before having accidentally overheard someone stating his love for him..? And in quite an ostentatious way, mind that. 

He could barely make out who had said it, but it was quite clear that the other person involved was Gilgamesh due to the pompous tone. However, who would Gilgamesh be arguing with usually at this time of day? Most likely Ozy, but the other voice sounded much too quiet for that…though they had the same timbre, so perhaps?

Dia was confused. Very confused. He would… visit this situation later, once he sorted his emotions out.

Currently, behind the door, Gilgamesh was arguing with a quite-meek Ozymandias. It was strange to see the proud man in such a state; alas emotions do that to oneself, so he couldn't blame himself too much. 

How was he going to get out of this one..?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dia thought things over and had decided that he should go and ask Gilgamesh who exactly he had been talking to. He’d hoped that was a good idea, right? He hunted around for Gil, wondering where he had gone after his talk. 

He wandered around, finally spotting him talking with Enkidu. He didn’t want to disturb their conversation, so he waited until they parted ways, which ended up taking a little while. Great, his nerves were worse and he was more jittery. He walked up to Gilgamesh and quietly asked if he was free to talk, which he was met with a haughty answer.

“You? Asking me a question? Very well, I’ll allow it. What do you need?”

Dia took in a small breath. “I need to know who you were talking to earlier, about me.” Gil blinked and laughed, not exactly mockingly, but still rude enough that Dia was annoyed with him over it. 

After Gil finished laughing, he provided a response. “It was Ozymandias of course. You really didn’t know? I thought it was quite obvious, his feelings for you.” He laughed again at Dia’s dumbfounded face, clearly shocked with a bit of a blush tinting his cheeks. “Let me guess, you like him too, don’t you?” Gil teased, watching as Dia flushed further. 

“Listen, you just have to tell him you like him. It’s not that hard.” Gil said, looking at his nails dismissively. Dia looked at him like he had three heads and as if his suggestion was absolutely impossible. Dia cleared his throat and started to talk, but was stuttering too badly to form any kind of coherent sentence.

Gil walked away, leaving Dia alone with his jumbled thoughts. He gulped, nervous as hell despite knowing Gil’s suggestion was the best idea; better than any of his own ideas at the very least.

He gathered up his courage and searched for Ozy, asking other’s where he could be, before finding him in wandering the halls of the sleeping chambers.

He approached him cautiously, placing a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. 

“Huh? Dia? What is it?” Ozy asked after feeling the hand on his shoulder.

“Ozy there’s, there’s something that I--” He broke off as if he’d lost his voice mid-sentence, words having been expelled from his mind. He got himself back on track rather quickly, and continued with, “There’s something very important… That… That I… I need to--” his voice trailed into whispers, his last words being lost to the wind. 

“What are you trying to..?” Ozy said, trailing off as he noticed how Dia was blushing a fierce shade of red. “Oh… do you perhaps--” He said, getting cut off by Dia’s loud shout.

“I-I LIKE YOU, OZY!” Was what was shouted, to the embarrassment of them both.

They stood there in silence for a good few seconds before Ozy spoke. 

“I like you too, Dia.” He said softly, taking his hand. “Don’t be scared to tell me this kind of thing because I would have accepted you even if your feelings weren't returned.” He smiled, and Dia felt his world burst into stars.


End file.
